drakengardfandomcom-20200223-history
Verdelet
|image = Drakengard= |race = Human |sex = Male |born = 1027 |died = 1114 in Drakengard 2 |age = 72 in Drakengard 87 (at death) in Drakengard 2 |height = 178 cm |beast = Petrified Dragon |price = Hair |occupation = Hierarch |mark = Skull |themark = |voicejapanese = Iemasa Kayumi |voiceenglish = William Knight}} Verdelet '''is the hierarch of the Union and a traveling companion of Caim. He is the only priest allowed to speak to the Goddess. Story Background= ''Drakengard'' Verdelet was raised within the clergy all his life. Although taught to always follow the scriptures and protect the Goddess at all times, he secretly doubts his life's practices and believes humanity's attempts to prevent the Great Time works against God's will. He dreads the Seeds of Resurrection as he fears their potential and the change they might bring to Midgard, speculating that they may be the bearers of God's punishment. Eternally unsure of what to believe for himself, he chooses the non-confrontational route by living faithfully to his occupation. When Verdelet was younger, he spontaneously made a pact with the now Petrified Dragon on the battlefield, giving up his dearly cherished hair in the process. The great power he gained from the dragon was the main cause of his rise to the position of hierarch. He had served under many Goddesses before the events of Drakengard. |-|Judgement= ''Drag-On Dragoon Judgement'' Though he never makes a physical appearance, Verdelet is mentioned multiple times in Judgement. |-|Branches= ''Drakengard'' Verdelet was the priest in charge of taking care of Furiae and also restoring the Seals, should they be destroyed. He accompanies Caim on his journey to protect (and later save) the Goddess and also to the other Seals before their destruction. After cornering the Priestess, Verdelet prevents Caim from killing her and tries to subdue her with a sealing spell. The spell backfires however, and the priestess grows into a giant, forcing Caim and the red dragon to battle her. After her defeat, the red dragon volunteers to be the new Seal. Verdelet performs the sealing ceremony over her. - B= ''flowers for the Broken spirit'' Verdelet accompanies Caim until the final battle with Furiae. It can be assumed that he was eventually killed by the many clones of her monstrous form. - C= ''a Companion's eternal farewell'' The uprising of the dragons probably resulted in Verdelet's untimely death. - D= ''the wild dreams of a Deluded child'' After the death of the Priestess, Grotesqueries and the Queen-beast enter the world from the crimson sky. Verdelet and the remanining party members devise a plan to place Seere on top of the Queen-beast, freezing the monster in time forever. Verdelet, afraid of the chaos around them, is left behind as Caim and Seere fly into the center of the Imperical capital where the Queen-beast lies. His fate remains unknown. - E= ''the End of the dragon sphere'' After the death of the Priestess, Grotesqueries and the Queen-beast enter the world from the crimson sky. Caim and Angelus decide to fight the Queen-beast alone, leaving Verdelet and Seere behind. Their fate remains unknown. }} - Drakengard 2= Background= ''Drakengard 2'' Three years prior to the events of the second game, Verdelet strengthened the seal on Angelus. Her agony caused Caim to hunt the Knights of the Seal for her release. Verdelet was one of the many killed by him. - Drakengard 3= Drakengard 1.3= ''Drag-On Dragoon 1.3'' - B= ''The World of Humans'' - C= ''The World of Demons'' - D= ''The World of God'' - E= ''Shinjuku 2013''' }} }} Personality Verdelet is a priestly man. As the spiritual leader of the Union, he is greatly respected by its soldiers. However, without the cover of his religion, Verdelet proves to be a worthless man. Deep down, Verdelet is a selfish coward, who prides his own safety over that of his followers. He is a very unreliable man. He also appears to be mildly senile as he repeats things needlessly and makes constant exclamations about the world ending - in multiple variations. Abilities As hierarch, and overseer of the seals, Verdelet has the ability to cast a sealing spell. It can be used to maintain the temples and seal away evil. When he casts the sealing spell, Verdelet mutters "Hom gallech ne'allay fray natila". It is perhaps the transformed Latin phrase: ohm (gallech) ne allae fay natalia; this (algorithmically) translates to Homily (gallech) not ye Fay birth. A homily can describe a short sermon, especially one for a wedding or funeral; Fay is an older term for fairy/magic. If this were the true phrase, sealing serves to smother magic, and in fact keeps it from being born. Development According to Cavia producer, Takuya Iwasaki, Verdelet was originally going to be a boss character. However, the team realized that they lacked a person who was concerned for the Goddess and decided to adapt him for this position. Taro Yoko explains that he was envisioned to be the "despicable elder" who doesn't care for taking responsibility for anyone else but himself. Yoko believes that's the reason why he was spared in the game's multiple endings. Developers are aware of fan backlash for his character, but he is liked by Kimihiko Fujisaka, the game's illustrator. ''Dengeki Online conducted a follow up interview series to their character popularity poll with series's producer Takamasa Shiba and series's character designer Kimihiko Fujisaka. Though there is a ten year gap for both interviews on this page, Fujisaka's favoritism for Verdelet remains strong. He is the proudest of Verdelet's design and feels he is the best character he drew from his college days. Gallery Drakengard= File:Verdelet_&_Statues.jpg|Verdelet & petrified dragons. Verdelet.jpg verdelet2.jpg|Artwork Back. 24.jpg |-|Drakengard 3= YoungVerdelet.png|Young Verdelet in the "DRAG-ON DRAGOON: INSIDE WORLD" book. Trivia *Verdelet is named after a demon that carries witches to Sabbath. *Verdelet can whistle five whole octaves. *Fans still resent his character. In Dengeki Online's character popularity poll for the series, he didn't earn a spot in the top ten rankings but some of the fans' spiteful comments for him have been publicly posted. He is often known as "Baldy" (ハゲ, hage) with Japanese fans. *Since Iemasa Kayumi narrated the legend of the Intoners for the first promotional video for Drakengard 3, many Japanese fans believed Verdelet would appear in the game. This theory was smashed instantly during the opening cinematic, as a likely tip of the hat to fans. References Category:Characters Category:Hierarchs Category:Allies Category:Males Category:Drakengard Characters Category:Humans